


for you i'd wait 'til kingdom come

by airdachuain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdachuain/pseuds/airdachuain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: deckerstar + a kiss goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you i'd wait 'til kingdom come

Of course, it was raining. It just had to be a Moment. But it could have been rain or shine, sleet or snow, and Chloe would’ve felt the moment’s perennial existence at the forefront of her mind. But it was in the darkness that she watched as Lucifer spoke with his brother, hushed tones to keep their conversation from prying ears. At the thought, Chloe dropped her gaze to the box at their feet, locked up thoroughly with an old and thick chain. As if her gaze had pushed it, the box tipped back and forth. A foot slammed down hard on it, making the detective jump - and make eye contact with Lucifer.

 

There was a beat, then two, and he looked away. She watched as he murmured to Amenadiel, and finally turned to walk towards her.

 

She knew. The devil walked had among the humans for five years, and it felt like she’d been the last to know. Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t told her. But she’d thought it was… a delusion, of some sort. She’d seen the scars on his back, the way he talked about his father… she’d assumed, after all her fruitless digging, that something had happened, and it made him believe he was the fallen angel. Oh, how in denial was she? She’d seen him throw people throw windows, his unruly ability to find inner desires. Incredible, how pliant the human mind was in the face of magic. It had taken the mother of angels tearing down her house to finally see him for what he was - fallen angel, warden of evil, king of the damned.

 

And yet, even as they made the trip up to some backroad wood, all she could think of was that she’d told a king to babysit her daughter.

 

She could see it now though. As he wandered close to where she leaned against the truck, the shadows gathered at his feet, slinging themselves over his shoulders like a great cloak. If she tilted her head, surely the branches that hung over could’ve been a crown.

 

King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, Satan incarnate. All of a sudden, she felt responsible - between Amenadiel’s Grace of Heaven and Lucifer’s Throne of Hell, she was humanity. No capitals. Only humanity. And she’d given him all the titles. She tied all the blame and guilt and sin to them and pinned them to his lapel, dragging his neck down lower and lower until it hit the bottom of the guillotine.

 

“Can’t keep your eyes off me, s'that it?” he quipped, and like the world had snapped an elastic on her skin, she jolted back into the moment. Lucifer stood before her, hands in pockets and amused grin on his face.

 

“So, um, what next?” she asked.

 

“Next? Next is you take my brother back to L.A. and hand-deliver him to Maze. She’ll help him heal up, and he’ll do-” He waved a flippant hand, “Whatever he does when he’s not bugging me about something or other. You get a good night’s sleep, I daresay you earned it, and tomorrow you go into work and get started on your paperwork.”

 

Chloe frowned, “You’re- you’re not coming with us?”

 

The gleam in his eye faded at that, though it took his smile longer. They both took the time to let it, glancing uneasily at each other.

 

“I’m afraid, detective,” he finally sighed, turning to look back at the box that they’d trapped his mother’s soul in, “I’m afraid that this is where I leave you.”

 

Her stomach dropped, “Leave? I- no. For good? I mean, you can’t leave.”

 

“Can’t I?” he asked, his voice light but dripping with misery, and she shook her head insistently in return.

 

“No, I mean, you have-” her mouth bobbed rather uselessly for a moment, before she tried weakly, “Paperwork.”

 

“I have paperwork,” he repeated.

 

“Yes,” she shook her head again, and her eyes focused on him, purpose in mind, “Yes! You have paperwork!”

 

“I don’t doubt that I do. I’m going to hell after all, we _invented_ paperwork,” he scoffed, “But obviously, since no one can keep that broad (He nodded his head back towards the prison) reined in like I can, it seems I’m back on guard duty. I’m to accompany Mother back to Judecca.”

 

Chloe bristled at that, “That’s- not fair, that’s not fair, Lucifer! You shouldn’t have to-”

 

She stopped when he set his hand on her shoulder. It was an uncharacteristic gesture, and the fact that it was accompanied by a world-weary smile made something in her go cold.

 

“I’m afraid it isn’t, detective. But I…” he hesitated, his eyes flicking down to the ground before daring to meet her gaze again. Finally, he raised a shoulder, “Life rarely is.”

 

She didn’t mean to cry, but all of a sudden there was a lump in her throat and she had to blink back tears quickly. She raised her hand and wiped hastily at her eyes with her wrist.

 

“Well, will- when will you be back?” her voice croaked. She winced at the sound of it, hating that she was blubbering in front of Lucifer.

 

He sighed, his mouth trying for words that would appease her. But there were none. His hand on her shoulder moved, catching her tears on his thumb. Finally, he spoke, putting on an air of lightness. He once told her that he would never lie to her. But in the face of losing each other... Perhaps he could finally, truly become the Prince of Lies.

 

“Not long. Back before Christmas.”

 

Pathetically, her lip wobbled. She sniffed, as he placed his free hand on her other cheek.

 

“Trixie’ll be mad at you.”

 

“I’ll bring back a present,” he came up with, trying to laugh through the strain in his voice. Chloe put her hands on his wrists and squeezed, as if the ground had suddenly given out on her and she was clingging for her life.

 

“It’ll have to be expensive. Not even - priceless. Get her something priceless.”

 

“I’ll give her wings,” he promised, “I’ll turn stones to chocolate cake. I’ll give her a crown, so she could rule any kingdom she’d want.”

 

“It’s Trixie. She’ll ask for all of them.”

 

“Then she’ll get all of them.”

 

 _“Lucifer,”_ Chloe cried, and he pulled her lips to his. Her mouth opened to his as her hands moved, reaching for his clothes, pulling him closer. His arms moved, wrapping around her. Her hands kept sliding over him, down his chest, along his sides, up his back. She felt his scars, even through the fabric of his jacket, and he shuddered out every word he held back against her mouth.

 

_"I’m sorry, I don’t want to go, I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe."_

 

She opened her eyes and pressed her forehead to his, “Don’t go.”

 

He choked on a watery laugh, and kissed her swiftly. He whispered in return, “Don’t follow me.”

 

He tore himself away then, taking her arms and pushing himself off like the touch had burned. He turned and walked away without looking back, scooping up his mother’s prison mid-stride.

 

“Do it,” he told Amenadiel.

 

“Brother-”

 

Lucifer faced him, tearing away the humanity to glower with hellfire in his eyes, **_“Do it now,”_** and Amenadiel reluctantly raised his hand. When he dropped it, the air split in half before Lucifer and spilled magma over his feet. The demon king cried out in pain he hadn’t felt before from the flames, bowing his head over his prisoner’s cage. Amenadiel stepped forward, moving to touch his fallen brother’s back, but Lucifer hissed to warn him away. His hands, clawed, twitched unnaturally against the box between them.

 

Chloe couldn’t take it. She stepped forward, calling out, “Lucifer-”

 

_“Don’t, Chloe.”_

 

Lucifer hardly looked like himself at all. He hardly looked _humanoid_ , but still his eyes met hers, and she saw all everything she’d seen before. A softness lay in his eyes, and when he blinked, he offered her a look at those brown irises one last time. Then he closed them, and stepped back into the fire. The fissure shut behind him, and Chloe let her knees hit the ground.


End file.
